nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:71.204.162.61
Welcome! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! Thank you for editing Twin Shot series. You are editing anonymously, by an IP Address. Several users may share the same IP address, meaning your contributions may be mixed up with other users. If you want to continue contributing to this wiki, it is suggested you , or if you already have one. Registered users gain access to uploading images, videos, a user page, and many other features. If you have any questions, feel free to ask my on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 00:18, February 10, 2013 Fan fiction Hi user! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I noticed how you created an article on Twin Shot 3 - an article on a game that hasn't been released and hasn't even been announced by Nitrome. Unfortunately, fan fiction (fan made articles) are not allowed here. If you would like to create more fan fiction, please create a free account on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. -- 00:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Vote 1 Hello! The article you created Vote 1, has to be deleted. The reason is that it is not about Nitrome, and I think you meant it to be a blog post. If you want to create a blog post, then try creating an account with Wikia, go to your userpage, click on the "blog" tab, and click the button to create a blog post. Your poll is cool, but in order for people to comment, it needs to be a blog post. If you need help creating an account or blog post, just message me or anyone else on the wiki. We would be glad to help. Also, if you would like to create an article in the future, please try to make sure it is about Nitrome, not a personal article or fan fiction. -- 01:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Creating an account Hi! I'm NOBODY, an administrator here. I've noticed how you have made several edits since March 3rd. Why don't you consider making an account? It's easy and free - simply go to and create an account. Only stuff you have to give is a username for yourself, a password, you email address (unfortunately, the email address you use has to not be fake - a confirmation message is sent out to the given email), and your date of birth. Your date of birth can be anything, although I believe you have to put in an date of birth that is 13 years or over, or else you won't be allowed to sign up. And you have to enter a captcha (which is simply typing in what you think the given blurry word is). After that, you simply have to wait for the confirmation message to be sent, then after confirming it, you can edit here! Having an account allows you to upload pictures, make blog posts, and also write fan fiction on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. So I suggest creating an account, as lots of features are available with the account. Also, the given Email address will not receive any spam. The downfalls of editing as an unregistered contributor is that many people may share the same IP address (your IP address is what determines who made the edit). Thus, what may your IP address one day may belong to someone else the next. Creating an account hides your IP address.-- 22:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC)